


Banging

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise from Svetlana's room is keeping Ian and Mickey up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging

**Author's Note:**

> switches pov in the middle but i don't think it's too confusing or anything

** Banging **

Ian covered his head with his pillow, but it didn’t help. He could still hear the banging sounds coming from the room that used to be Terry’s. The angry grunt from beside him told him that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep because of the noise. He sighed and let go of the pillow, giving up.

“How much longer do you think they’ll be at it?” he asked Mickey, turned onto his side to look at his boyfriend.

Mickey shrugged. “Fuck if I know…” the brunette muttered, brows furrowed angrily. “First they fucking chatter like chickens every morning at the crack of fucking dawn and now  _ this _ ,” he groaned.

Ian laughed quietly at Mickey’s rather accurate description of Svetlana. He was all too familiar with the Russian’s voice, since it was the first sound he would hear each day after waking up to go running for months.

“Can you go ask her to keep it down or something?”

“You go,” Mickey mumbled, turning and pressing his face into the mattress as if that would help him go back to sleep.

“I would but you know she doesn’t listen to me…” Ian told him. When Mickey didn’t budge, Ian put an arm onto the older boy’s shoulder and shook gently. “Please, Mick?”

~ ~ ~

Mickey begrudgingly opened his eyes. Ian was staring at him, begging him with those fucking eyes. He looked so exhausted…

“ _ Fine _ ,” Mickey said, pushing himself up and getting out of bed. He knew she probably wouldn’t listen, but he knew his boyfriend needed the sleep and he had to at least try. Mickey walked around the corner and down the hall to his wife’s room and knocked on the door.

“Ay, can you keep it down?”

The moans coming from the other side only got louder.

“D’ya hear me?” he called.

There was no answer. He pushed the door open by just a few inches but kept his head turned in the opposite direction, eyes shut, making every effort not to look. If the banging sounds against their wall were anything to go by, he had a pretty good idea of what his wife was doing, and that was  _ not  _ something he wanted to see.

“Ay‒”

“We heard you!” came the shout from inside the room. “Now close the door and get the fuck out, douchebag!”

Mickey pulled the door shut and started to walk back to his own room in the dark, still half asleep, when something clicked in his head. There’d been no Russian accent in Svetlana’s reply. He went back to her door and threw it open without thinking.

“Holy fuckin’ shit!”

Svetlana turned to face Mickey, pulling out of Mandy in the process. She was wearing the harness and the giant strap-on she’d shown him once before.

“Your sister say ‘get fuck out’. You have hearing problem?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at Mickey’s dumbfounded expression. “Or you like what you see?”

Mickey had no words. His jaw was hanging open and as much as he wanted to stop, he couldn’t stop staring from his sister lying naked and spread-eagle on the bed, practically  _ mewling  _ for more, to the wet, glistening, plastic cock protruding from his wife.

“Mickey, you okay?” Ian called from behind him. “I heard you yell‒” Ian’s voice trailed off as he rounded the corner into the hallway and found himself in the middle of the same scene that had been burning itself into Mickey’s brain.

“Oh,” the redhead said, tightening his lips into a half-smile and looking up at the ceiling.

Ian’s appearance somehow managed to get Mickey to snap out of his shock. “‘Oh’? My wife is in here fucking  _ my sister _ and your only reaction is ‘oh’?” Mickey screamed at his boyfriend.

Ian shrugged.

Mickey didn’t get how Ian could be so casual about this. “Seriously?” Mickey gestured frantically towards the two women.

The younger boy laughed while shaking his head. He grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and turned him around, using his foot to close the door behind them, and led them back to their room.

“I was gonna suggest we make some noise of our own if they didn’t quiet down… You know, ‘if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,’ but somehow I doubt you’re gonna be in the mood…”

Mickey sat on the bed and dragged his hands down his face. “Yeah, forgive me if the sound of my wife’s headboard banging against the wall while she fucks my little sister doesn’t make  _ me  _ wanna bang…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm on the Svendy bandwagon, I guess... It'll be canon for me until next season, at least!


End file.
